The present invention relates generally to showerheads and, more particularly, to showerheads including three-dimensional (3D) scanner nozzles.
Showerhead assemblies are known to dispense water through outlets, such as nozzles, in order to generate a spray of water within a bathing area. Some such showerhead assemblies include mechanisms for adjusting the spray of water dispensed from the outlets. It is also known to provide a showerhead assembly including a handshower, which may direct a spray of water separate from a fixed showerhead. The handshower may be removably mounted or docked to the fixed showerhead wherein water may be delivered to the bathing area through both the showerhead and the handshower. Such showerhead assemblies are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,723 to Lev, U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,676 to Lev, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0007330 to Genord et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0299608 to Spangler et al., the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a showerhead assembly includes a fixed showerhead and a handshower removably coupled to the fixed showerhead. A first plurality of scanner nozzles are supported by the handshower, and a second plurality of scanner nozzles are supported by the fixed showerhead. Each of the scanner nozzles includes an oscillation chamber including an upstream end member and a downstream end member, an inlet aperture in the upstream end member and configured to be coupled to a pressurized water source for issuing a jet of water into the oscillation chamber, an outlet aperture in the downstream end member for discharging a jet of the pressurized water to atmosphere for spraying on an area, the oscillation chamber configured to support a toroid flow pattern, the toroid spinning about its cross-sectional axis and being supplied energy from the jet of water issued into the oscillation chamber, the toroidal flow pattern having diametrically opposed cross-sections which alternate in size to cause the jet to move in radial paths and also in tangential directions and thereby choose a different radial path at each sweep, whereby there is a random sweeping of the jet issuing from the outlet aperture over the area.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a showerhead assembly includes a first fluid dispensing unit having a first plurality of scanner nozzles, and a second fluid dispensing unit having a second plurality of scanner nozzles. The first and second plurality of scanner nozzles each include an oscillation chamber configured to cause a pray jet to move in radial paths and in tangential directions and thereby choose a different radial path at each successive sweep, whereby there is a random sweeping of the jet issuing from the outlet aperture over a spray area.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a showerhead assembly includes a faceplate body having a front surface and defining a faceplate longitudinal axis extending perpendicular to the front surface. A housing includes a housing body coupled to the faceplate and having a rear wall supporting a fluid connector for receiving pressurized water from a water source. A plurality of stepped bores are formed within the body of the faceplate. A plurality of scanner nozzles are coupled to the faceplate, each of the scanner nozzles including an upstream end member and a downstream end member defining an oscillation chamber configured to cause a spray jet to move in radial paths and in tangential directions and thereby choose a different radial path at each successive sweep, whereby there is a random sweeping of the jet discharged from the scanner nozzle over a spray area.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.